


Life Full of Laughter (No Matter Where)

by InTheShadows



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 Fills [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Deaf Clint Barton, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Foreign Thor (Marvel) (mentioned), Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Jock Clint Barton, Jock Thor (Marvel), M/M, Short & Sweet, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, sports bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: Remind me again why I thought it was a good idea to date two jocks?Tony texts as he waits for Clint and Thor to get back to their table. A sports bar is not his idea of a good time. It's not that he hates sports, per se, just basically everything about them except said sports. Some people take it way too seriously. Still, it's not the worst thing in the world. Not with his boyfriends anyways. He doesn't regret dating them. That doesn't mean he's going to stop complaining though.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark/Thor, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 Fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Life Full of Laughter (No Matter Where)

**Author's Note:**

> For my Marvel Polyship Bingo, square O2/sports bars  
> Also I have no idea how to format a text conversation in a fic without adding a bunch of crap to it. Sorry, I tried.

It’s with a sigh that Tony decides to text Rhodey while he waits for Thor and Clint to return to their table with their food and beer. In part because he is bored and it is loud and this really isn’t his kind of scene. Mainly because he can, though, and also because of Rhodey’s reaction. He does so love his snark. 

_Remind me again why I thought it was a good idea to date two jocks?_

_What are u in? High school?_

_Some days it feels like it.  
_ _U know how the song goes._

 _Thanks a lot. Now Im going to have that stuck in my head.  
_ _Why r u complaining now?_

 _Rude.  
_ _We r at Roccos for the game.  
_ _I dont even know what game.  
_ _Why must all of the men in my life love sports?_

 _Ok drama queen. First off u love Roccos burgers.  
_ _And their pool tables.  
_ _Second u knew what u were getting into when you started dating.  
_ _Third why r u bitching at me instead of ur dates?_

 _Getting food. Not here.  
_ _Pool tables are surrounded by dude bros.  
_ _May die of boredom. Send help._

 _DRAMA QUEEN.  
_ _Just flutter ur eyes at Thor. Hell clear a table for u.  
_ _Or play darts instead._

 _With my archer boyfriend?  
_ _Right.  
_ _Cant. Still banned from the last time he played. Still bitchy bout it._

_What happened to physics over skills?_

_Still banned.  
_ _Wont risk the burgers. Not worth it._

 _Faker.  
_ _Knew u liked them._

_Only thing here worth having besides boyfriends._

_Ugh. Go be mushy at them.  
_ _I need to study. Bye._

 _No. Honeybear dont leave me.  
_ _Sugar pie.  
_ _Honey bunch.  
_ _I love u._  
_How could u do this to me?_  
_I love u._

_Have fun ;)_

_PLATYPUS!_

Tony pouts when Rhodey doesn't text him back. Spoil sport. What else is Tony supposed to do while he waits? Watch sports? Heaven forbid. He is an engineer major, currently working on his PhD. He does not _do_ sports. To be fair, they aren’t all terrible in and of themselves. Some are even mildly interesting to watch. But sports culture? Ugh. Save Tony from over testosterone meatheads. 

Sourly he eyes the corner of dude bros before turning away again. Yeah, some people take this stuff _way_ too seriously. It never helps when you tell them that either. So insulted, so easily. 

“Beloved,” Thor greets, putting a plate down in front of him, “are you ready?” 

“Can hardly wait,” he says dryly. Admittedly the sight of food does help. And his boyfriends. He supposes. If he must. 

Clint sets his beer down and sits next to him. “That’s the spirit.”

There is a slight slur to his words that tells Tony he has turned off his hearing aids. Probably to deal with all of the noise in here. That is another thing, sports fans are so _loud_. Why do they have to be so loud? Honestly Tony is done with the whole thing. Ah the things he does for love. 

“Cheater,” he mutters right into Clint’s ear so he can hear him. 

Clint flashes him a sassy grin and picks up a curly fry, well satisfied with himself. 

Tony rolls his eyes. _Cheater_.

Thor’s attention has drifted to the football - damn, no, soccer - match they are here for. 

Alright, so Tony knows what game it is. Thor has been talking about it for weeks now, it was hard to miss. The hardest thing is keeping football and soccer separated in his head. Why does America have to make it so complicated again? Why not call it football like everyone else? At least it’s more interesting than actual football. It’s dangerous and pointless and blah! Soccer is better, even if saying so is practically blasphemy apparently. 

Thor’s sport has always been soccer. He told Tony that it was his dream to play, ever since he was a kid, in Norway. He’s been doing it since. Plus he looks _great_ in his uniform. Another reason for soccer over football. 

Clint, on the other hand, is obviously into archery, although he also likes basketball and lacrosse. To watch, mostly. Although he is vicious if he decides to play. Plus his slight obsession with ultimate frisbee. That’s also a thing. Tony has never seen the appeal himself, but they’re happy, so that’s all that matters. Until they break something. Then the idiots are on their own. 

Mostly. 

Thor cheers loudly and Tony shakes his head. He has to duck down to hide his smile. All sports fans are loud and Thor is no exception. 

Clint snickers at him, kicking him lightly under the table. 

Tony sticks his tongue out at him in response. 

Clint steals one of his fries in retaliation. 

Well that’s just rude. Stealing the only thing that is good about this place. The nerve of some people. Clearly Clint does not take his glare seriously because he continues to laugh before stealing another one. Oh he laughs now, but just wait. Tony will strike back when he least expects it. Then he’ll be sorry.

Tony turns to see that Thor is watching them, a smile on his face that clearly has nothing to do with the game. Then the whistle blows and he turns back to the screen. 

He just shakes his head again before starting on his burger.

Okay, so this isn’t the worst date they’ve ever been on. That would be reserved for the taco incident that they don’t talk about. The company is good and Tony knows that Clint will drag him into playing something later. Thor will join them when the game is over and they will go home to collapse in bed.

He shifts so that he can lean against Thor. 

Wordlessly Thor wraps an arm around him, eyes still on the tv.

Tony and Clint continue to eat and silently snark at each other while Thor cheers - or complains, depending - on the play. It makes something in Tony warm. Sports may not be his thing, but he wouldn’t trade this moment for the world. Cliche, yes, but true. 


End file.
